


Redemption

by LondonBai



Series: Labyrinth One-Shots [3]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Dark Mental State, F/M, Redemption, hopelessness, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonBai/pseuds/LondonBai
Summary: Years of immortality leaves quite the scar. In the darkness, a light shines to help out the fae.





	

For thousands years I was lost.

Where was I?

I didn't know anymore.

How did I get to this void?

I didn't know that either and, honestly, I didn't care. All I remember is that I thought would never be able to find my way again, that I would forever be bound to this damned place and never reach the praised light. Oh, how I pleaded for comfort during my travels in the Shade. How I wished for freedom, but deep down knew that I was the Wish-Granter and would never, could never have a wish for myself.

For so many endless years, the freezing bite of loneliness nipped at my heels until I had finally worn down. Only then, when I dropped to my knees, when I lost all hope, I felt a warm breath caress my body. I opened my teary eyes and saw a fairy surrounded by an aura so powerful and yet so sweet that I could not help but begin to follow the tiny creature. She looked at me with lively green eyes and great compassion and I knew immediately that I had nothing left to risk when I decided to follow it. She helped me through the dark swirling mists of the Shade.

Once out of the dark depths of that world, I became dazzled by the grand intensity of the light of day, and I could not see my savior anymore. She had left me alone in this new territory. She gave me hope when all seemed lost. Like stairs, a room full of twisting stairs, broken and cracked; that is what my heart felt like. I wanted to scream. To claw at the ground. To run from whatever I could. But I didn't do anything.

Instead, I saw a beautiful young woman of chocolate locks and dark-green orbs like an angel from the Holy Home standing before me and staring to a point where I felt her eyes penetrate my damned soul. Her aura was the same as the fairy's, but much larger, older, wiser, warmer. That moment seemed to last an eternity, and without saying a word, we realized what had occurred. What happened before? What had happened at that moment when our eyes met again? Well... that's another story.


End file.
